<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tragic accident by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585245">A Tragic accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Multi, Resorting, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin, Snakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-CURRENTLY ON HIATUS-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Slytherin Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Favs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which Harry gets his letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Siebenschlaefer for letting me use this trope. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: i claim the claim that I can’t claim the claim of the claim claimed by Jk.Rowling :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter one! Thanks for reading :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Beta needed!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the very last day of the summer holidays, the book lists arrived.</p><p>“About time,” said Ron as he gave Harry his letter.</p><p>Harry, being more preoccupied with sweeping owls dropping off the floor than his booklist, proceeded to clean up the mess.</p><p>After about a minute after he finally noticed that Ron had gone completely, eerily, silent. Harry quickly gazed to the other corner of the room, hoping that his friend hadn’t spotted any more enormous spiders.</p><p>Instead of seeing the huge arachnids, however, harry noticed a red and gold pin resting in Ron’s hand.</p><p>“I’m Prefect,” Ron stuttered, looking at Harry.</p><p>Harry felt an odd emotion. It was a twist of pride, a little bit of jealousy, and an urge to make himself what Ron had just achieved.</p><p>Harry blinked, how he could think such things about his best mate, he didn’t know. Harry understood that Ron deserved this, and even though he felt a pang of jealousy now, he hadn’t cared enough to even remember that the badges were being given out this summer.</p><p>Harry mentally shook himself and looked back to ron, who seemed to be frozen in shock.</p><p>It was then that Fred and George appeared in the room.</p><p>“Dumbledores got a new defense teacher,” said Fred, in a vague air of greeting.</p><p>“And about time too” continued George.</p><p>“Reckon that's why the lists came so late?” queried Harry, jumping up from the bed he had unconsciously sat on.</p><p>“I assume so, what with what we accidentally heard from Mum and Dad a few weeks back.”</p><p>Harry cocked an eyebrow, the likelihood of Fred and George just happening to cross Mrs. and Mr. Weasley chatting was slim, and Harry suspected the extendable ears had played a part.</p><p>“Dumbledore was having a right bit of trouble when finding a teacher this year, most think it’s cursed” George explained.</p><p>Harry counted them off.</p><p>“One’s dead, one quit, one’s memory removed, one locked in a trunk for nine months, Yah, I see the pattern.”</p><p>It was only then that the twins noticed the red-head who was still gazing at his letter.</p><p>“What’s up with Ron?” asked Fred curiously.</p><p>George snatched the paper from his brother’s frozen hands.</p><p>“Prefect?” George screeched.</p><p>“No way,” said Fred in a hushed voice.</p><p>“There’s been a mistake,” Ron whispered, “I shouldn’t be a prefect, Harry should be”</p><p>The twins turned to Harry, urging him to open his Hogwarts letter for reasons unknown, after all, Ron was already perfect, but harry obliged anyway.</p><p>He broke the wax seal on his envelope and began to read.</p><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</p><p>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore</p><p>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br/>
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<br/>
Dear Mr. Potter<br/>
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br/>
The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.<br/>
Yours sincerely,<br/>
Deputy Headmistress.</p><p><br/>
Harry gaped. The letter itself was nothing remarkable, it had a familiar parchment, familiar seal, and a familiar greeting.<br/>
The thing that was eerie about it was that it was too familiar, in fact, it was the exact same format of his very first Hogwarts letter.</p><p><br/>
Sure enough, after Harry had re-read the letter a few times, the dreaded words began to sink in, or to say, had succeeded in hypnotized Harry to gawk for a full two minutes before the parchment was stolen by the twins.</p><p><br/>
“We are pleased to inform you” George read out loud “That you have been accepted at Hogwarts school..” he trailed off.<br/>
“Accepted?” Fred echoed.</p><p><br/>
Even Ron had broken out his trance to goggle at harry.<br/>
With a crack, Fred disappeared, leaving George, Harry, and Ron alone.</p><p><br/>
A moment later he reappeared, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius in tow.</p><p><br/>
“What’s so important you had to drag me from feeding buckbeak?” Sirius asked, his voice a mix of bitterness and excitement.</p><p><br/>
George forked over Harry’s letter. Harry watched Sirius’s expression as he read the page. His godfather passed the letter to Mrs. Weasley before disappearing down the stairs, presumably to go investigate the problem.</p><p><br/>
“Harry dear, are you sure this is yours?” asked Ron’s mum.</p><p><br/>
“Well, it has his name on it,” pointed out Fred.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, I suppose it does,” Mrs. Weasley muttered, “Harry dear, you and Ron go have some breakfast, Sirius is writing to Dumbledore and we’ll see what happens next”</p><p><br/>
Fred and George rolled their eyes once before disappearing with a crack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which McGonagall explains.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mini chapter of McGonagall explaining the big details.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Make sure to drop kudos if you enjoyed this and bookmark and comment as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean I was recorded guilty!” Harry yelled at McGonagall the next morning.</p><p>“The ministry had managed to expel you and remove you from student records,” the stern woman answered. “There wasn’t much permanent damage, as dumbledore managed to reverse the jurisdiction once he’d arrived; the only problem was the fact that you were permanently removed from the Gryffindor lists.”</p><p>The words ‘permanently removed’ pierced Harry's mind like daggers. He gaped at the woman, willing himself not to burst into tears.<br/>Harry knew he had barely escaped Slytherin last time, and he was not sure he could pull it off again. <br/>McGonagall, however, did not look frightened in the slightest. </p><p>“It’s not a big deal, Mr. Potter,” said his teacher, sensing Harry’s discomfort. “The most difficult parts shall be left for Dumbledore and the Order to work out, all you have to do is put on the hat and be re-sorted” </p><p>It was then that McGonagall stopped talking for the first time in an hour. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking if Harry had any questions.</p><p>“What if I’m not sorted into Gryffindor?” questioned Harry nervously. </p><p>“If sorted into another house, you shall join and be treated as any other student. It’s not much of a problem Mr. Potter” McGonagall told him. “Besides, you were sorted into my house once and I sincerely doubt you shall be leaving it now.”</p><p>Harry sighed, if only he had the same confidence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In which Harry gets a peculiar feeling and is drowned in worry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry sits on the train by himself. coincedently (Or maybe not) Harry opens Malfoy's compartment and notices a strange pull from the blond's trunk. He ignores the sensation and leaves. He is worried about his sorting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful and quiet. Ron and Hermione, being prefects, had joined their fellows in a special compartment, leaving Harry alone. <br/>Originally, he had considered joining compartments with Ginny or even Neville, but now that he was faced with a choice, he decided to keep to himself. <br/>He slid open a door, assuming it was empty, only to see Malfoy sitting by himself. The blond, with his slicked-back hair and impeccably clean clothes, had his head in his hands and seemed to be sniffling.<br/> Of course, Harry only had a fraction of a second to observe the sight before Malfoy had caught view of him. <br/>“Potter,” He sneered. Harry sighed, he wasn't in the mood for any duels, especially with the peculiar feeling that had surfaced in the pit of his stomach. Harry stepped closer and felt the sensation double. He continued towards Malfoy.<br/>“Potter?” The boy asked confusedly. <br/>Harry followed the feeling to the Slytherin’s trunk. It was coming from inside. <br/>“What have you got in that trunk?” Harry asked suspiciously, wondering if Malfoy had managed to bring a dark artifact onto the train. <br/>For a moment he saw the boy pale, but it was over so quickly that Harry didn’t know if it was a trick of his eye. <br/>“Nothing that concern’s you Potter” Sneered Malfoy, regaining his normal posture. <br/>Harry was faced with two options. He could either search Draco’s trunk, resulting in a duel or worse; or leave, seeing as he had no solid proof. <br/>Harry’s self-preservation won out and he chose the latter. Self-preservation, Harry thought dully, was a Slytherin trait. <br/>Harry felt a new feeling, stress, bubble up. What would he do if the sorting hat decided to put him in Slytherin?<br/>*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	<br/>Soon the train reached Hogsmeade station and Harry walked off. As he did so he heard Hagrid calling out for the first years. <br/>Harry supposed he should be happy he was spared the humiliation of rowing with the eleven-year-olds again, though he couldn’t feel much, at the moment, besides worry. <br/>“Harry!” Hermione called, running towards him, Ron trailing behind. “We couldn't find you on the train! Ginny said she hadn’t seen you at all!”<br/>“Oh, sorry Hermione, I didn't join Ginny,” Harry told her sheepishly, “I sat alone.”<br/>His two friends exchanged worried looks.<br/>“Is this about the sorting?” Ron asked him, eyeing Harry’s queasy expression. <br/>It was the most Harry could do to nod.<br/>“Don't worry mate! You’ll be in Gryffindor, I know you will.” Ron said. <br/>“Yes, you seemed quite sure enough to bet an entire galleon on harry's outcome” Hermione mumbled dryly, obviously not thinking harry could hear her. <br/>“What?” Harry asked “Betting? What are you talking about?” <br/>Hermione and Ron turned pink. <br/>“Well, the majority of the students had heard from their relatives that you were getting resorted, Harry,” Hermione explained tentatively. <br/>“And they were running a bet and I put down one galleon you would be in Gryffindor.” Ron blurted. Hermione glared at him.<br/>Harry’s worry doubled again. Ron had never had much money, and if he had spent an entire galleon on an event that Harry didn't think would happen, he would lose a lot.<br/> Hermione seemed to sense what harry was thinking because she immediately began to comfort him. <br/>“It wasn’t allowed!” She said stiffly. “I couldn't take any points away either, seeing as we were surrounded by prefects” Harry nodded appreciatively. <br/>“It’s fine, I'll be in Gryffindor,” Harry said, offering a weak smile. <br/>Ron and Hermione grinned at him and joined Neville, Ginny, and a blond girl on the next carriage. <br/>Harry didn't speak for the entire ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In which Harry's worst fears come true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets placed into his house- mini chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! make sure to leave kudos, bookmarks, and subscribe! comments are apprechiated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In times of old when I was new<br/>And Hogwarts barely started<br/>The founders of our noble school<br/>Thought never to be parted:<br/>United by a common goal,<br/>They had the selfsame yearning,<br/>To make the world's best magic school<br/>And pass along their learning.<br/>"Together we will build and teach!"<br/>The four good friends decided<br/>And never did they dream that they<br/>Might someday be divided,<br/>For were there such friends anywhere<br/>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br/>Unless it was the second pair<br/>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?<br/>So how could it have gone so wrong?<br/>How could such friendships fail?<br/>Why, I was there and so can tell<br/>The whole sad, sorry tale.<br/>Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those<br/>Whose ancestry is purest."<br/>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose<br/>Intelligence is surest."<br/>Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those<br/>With brave deeds to their name,"<br/>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,<br/>And treat them just the same."<br/>These differences caused little strife<br/>When first they came to light,<br/>For each of the four founders had<br/>A House in which they might<br/>Take only those they wanted, so,<br/>For instance, Slytherin<br/>Took only pure-blood wizards<br/>Of great cunning, just like him,<br/>And only those of sharpest mind<br/>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br/>While the bravest and the boldest<br/>Went to daring Gryffindor.<br/>Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,<br/>And taught them all she knew,<br/>Thus the Houses and their founders<br/>Retained friendships firm and true.<br/>So Hogwarts worked in harmony<br/>For several happy years,<br/>But then discord crept among us<br/>Feeding on our faults and fears.<br/>The Houses that, like pillars four,<br/>Had once held up our school,<br/>Now turned upon each other and,<br/>Divided, sought to rule.<br/>And for a while it seemed the school<br/>Must meet an early end,<br/>What with dueling and with fighting<br/>And the clash of friend on friend<br/>And at last there came a morning<br/>When old Slytherin departed<br/>And though the fighting then died out<br/>He left us quite downhearted.<br/>And never since the founders four<br/>Were whittled down to three<br/>Have the Houses been united<br/>And they once were meant to be.<br/>And now the Sorting Hat is here<br/>And you all know the score:<br/>I sort you into Houses<br/>Because that is what I'm for,<br/>But this year I'll go further,<br/>Listen closely to my song:<br/>Though condemned I am to split you<br/>Still I worry that it's wrong,<br/>Though I must fulfill my duty<br/>And must quarter every year<br/>Still I wonder whether sorting<br/>May not bring the end I fear.<br/>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,<br/>The warning history shows,<br/>For our Hogwarts is in danger<br/>From external, deadly foes<br/>And we must unite inside her<br/>Or we'll crumble from within.<br/>I have told you, I have warned you...<br/>Let the Sorting now begin.</p><p>The sorting hat concluded its song and the hall burst into applause. Harry watched as McGonagall lifted the hat off the stool and placed it on the first students head.<br/>The hat had barely touched the girl’s top when it shouted out her new house. </p><p>“Gryffindor!”</p><p>Harry groaned in jealousy. <br/>Tediously, the-previous-and-hopefully-renewed-Gryffindor waited for the first years to be sorted into their houses. <br/>He was forced to watch as the hat sorted countless Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws while silently oozing with stress. </p><p>It seemed, being flooded with Cortisol was an unfortunate side effect of the graveyard experience. </p><p>It felt like forever before McGonagall called his name.</p><p>“Harry Potter”</p><p>Harry stood, grateful that most students knew about this beforehand, it would have been ten times worse if this was the first anyone heard of the incident. <br/>Harry straightened his house-neutral tie and sat on the stool. </p><p>The hat touched his head lightly. </p><p>‘Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor’ Harry chanted in his mind.</p><p>The sorting cap snorted.<br/>“Really? You think that ignoring me is going to put you in your house of choice” </p><p>Harry stopped chanting at once and fired off an excuse.</p><p>“Well if you were preoccupied I was assuming you would just get it over with,” he said defensively, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. <br/>“Ah, very cunning of you” the hat smirked (how he knew that he had no clue, he had just felt a smirk) Harry went pale. </p><p>“I don't normally have the honor of meeting any particular student twice, much less three times,” the hat told him, “but you, mister Potter, are anything but normal.” Harry groaned silently. </p><p>“From what I can tell you're more Slytherin than when I last saw you” the hat paused, leaving Harry to worry about what the others thought about him taking so long. This was evidently the wrong thing to do as now Harry was plagued with much more worry than before. </p><p>“Yes, the tournament seems to have pulled you closer than before, I will repeat what I said before Mr. potter, you would be good in Slytherin”<br/>“No,” Harry said.<br/>“Unfortunately, this is not up for debate, I cordially place you in-”</p><p>“Slytherin!”</p><p>The entirety of Hogwarts froze.</p><p>Harry was doomed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In which Harry gets into a one sided duel with the Gryffindors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mini chapter showing that Gryffindors can turn on you easily! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hogwarts feast was quite soured by the fact that the entire Gryffindor table (sans Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione) were staring daggers at him.</p><p>Harry had expected as much, to be quite honest. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Ron to completely ignore him.</p><p>“He’ll come around Harry” Hermione assured him once they had exited the great hall.<br/>“He’s just a bit miffed at your-” Harry glared at her “the sorting hat’s decision” she finished.</p><p>Harry sighed and unconsciously started to follow Hermione before he remembered he was no longer a Gryffindor.</p><p>He turned back around and proceeded down the stairs to the library.</p><p>Waiting for him at the bottom, was Snape.</p><p>“Mr. Potter” he sneered, though without the usual hatred.<br/>“As your Head of House, I must let you know about the Slytherin meeting occurring in the common room tonight at seven. I hope you’ll be able to remember that more than the simple potions you fail to grasp”</p><p>The hook-nosed man turned away with a swish of his Harry-could-even-admit-it-was-amazing cloak and proceeded into a dungeon he could only assume was his office.</p><p>Harry took the lack of venom in Snape's voice as a plus. At least he wouldn’t take as many points from him now that he was in Slytherin.</p><p>Harry continued the short walk to the library. Unfortunately, he soon took a wrong turn, something he hadn’t done since his first year (harry blamed shock), and ended up in the east towers, where Cormac McLaglen, Archibald Hundersmith, and a boy Harry remembered as Xander Lilting, just happened to be passing.</p><p>Cormac grinned as he looked at Harry.</p><p>“All alone, Potter” he growled, glaring at him.</p><p>Harry smirked, refusing to give off any trace of fear.<br/>In his mind, however, he was panicking. Harry quickly reminded himself that, however much Cormac hated him, he was still a chivalrous Gryffindor, right?</p><p>The three opposing boys drew their wands and Harry did the same.</p><p>“Harry Potter,” One of Cormacs cronies growled “The slimy snake who lived”</p><p>Harry burst out laughing. his opposers looked quite taken aback.</p><p>“You do know, snakes aren’t slimy,” Harry said slowly, as though explaining something to a toddler.</p><p>It seemed snide remarks weren’t any Gryffindors game, however, because they promptly started shooting spells at Harry.</p><p>“Protego Bulla!” Harry yelled, and, instantaneously he felt a bubble cover him from the weak, and somewhat beginner spells the Gryffindor boys were launching.</p><p>It was then that McGonagall found them.</p><p>“Fighting in an empty corridor, three on one!” She screeched at Cormac and his friends.</p><p>“I expected more from my Gryffindor Lions”</p><p>She glared at Cormac, Xander, and Archibald and started to list their punishments.</p><p>“50 points from Gryffindor,” she seethed “Each.”</p><p>The boys (sans harry) gasped.</p><p>“But, professor, he’s a snake!” Cormac yelled.</p><p>McGonagall looked at him in disgust.</p><p>“And a week’s worth of detentions for you Mclagan”</p><p>Harry waved his wand, canceling the bubble charm, and let McGonagall grab a hold of his arm and escort him down the stairs, leaving the offending boys gobsmacked.</p><p>Couldn’t Harry ever have an easy year? It seemed the answer was no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In which Harry's attitude changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a filler chapter. I know Harry doesn't sound like himself but, rest assured, this is on purpose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to CherylMercury for pointing out a few plot holes!<br/>Many thanks for leaving kudos, commenting, and subscribing, it means so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	*	</p><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. McGonagall had handed Harry over to Madam Pomfrey, who performed several checks on him. </p><p>Once he was deemed fit he left the hospital wing to go to the library, where he promptly studied up on his options, owing to the fact he may get unbiased grades the starting year. </p><p>Harry stayed in the library for as long as Madam Pince would allow, before proceeding to his new dorm. </p><p>Having been given his time table before he departed the hospital wing, Harry decided to read it through. </p><p>Having been able to re-select his extra classes, he had promptly dropped divination and replaced it with muggle studies, or as harry preferred to think of it, an easy O.</p><p> Harry skimmed through said timetable as he walked down the stairs.<br/>
The first thing he had were two free periods, followed by Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. </p><p>He slid the parchment in his robes as he approached the familiar bare stretch of wall. He then repeated the password that was etched on his Slytherin ‘welcome’ letter.</p><p>“Augrey” </p><p>The stones moved, much like the bricks in Diagon alley, and opened up a passage. </p><p>Harry walked through said passage and exited at the common room.</p><p>It was very green, a pleasant change from the fire engine red that had made Harry’s head spin.</p><p>Fortunately, the common room was empty, letting Harry reach his dorm without any more barriers.</p><p>He climbed down the spiral staircase to the boy’s dorms, pulled out a piece of parchment, and read off his sleeping assignments.</p><p>Harry pulled open his dorm, which was unfortunately shared with Zabini, Blaise, Nott, and Malfoy, and rested on his bed. </p><p>He only allowed himself a few seconds of comfort, however, before proceeding to ward his area.</p><p>It was only after that he changed into his sleeping jumper and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In which Harry gets a vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mini chapter! (if anyone would like to beta my work, please comment as much)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've reached 50+ Kudos and 800+ Hits! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has read, given kudos, bookmarked, and commented! It means so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Harry James Potter of Slytherin, woke up with an egg in his hair.<br/>
How it got beyond the wards, he didn't know.<br/>
It didn't look like a normal egg either, with its illuminating purple tint.<br/>
Harry supposed he would ask Hermione at breakfast, before realizing with a pang, that he was Slytherin, and not welcome at her table.</p><p>‘Either way’ Harry thought, ‘It was worth a shot to ask Hermione anyway’</p><p>Harry got dressed in his new robes, pocketed the egg, and walked down to the common room. </p><p>Unlike the night before it was full to the brim with people of all ages and sizes waiting to go to breakfast.</p><p>Harry checked the clock on the wall. It was a quarter to nine, or in other words, fifteen minutes until the stampede towards breakfast started (at least in the Gryffindor Dorms)</p><p>‘Potter’ Sneered Malfoy. Harry quickly turned. </p><p>The blond was leaning against the wall, an apple in his hand like he was in a photoshoot. Harry barely kept in a snicker. </p><p>At that moment, Harry would bet anything to anyone, that Malfoy would take a nice bite of the apple and then throw it away. </p><p>Sure enough, mere seconds later, the boy eat a morsel of the fruit and threw it to Crabbe. </p><p>Again, Harry narrowly avoided laughing. Malfoy had acted so perfectly, it had been funny.</p><p>“Something amusing you, Potter,” Malfoy asked snidely. </p><p>Harry felt strange then. His mind flashed as he saw something, a sort of vision, in his mind. In one, Malfoy was wrestling him to the ground, both their wands lay forgotten in a muggle battle; in the other, Harry was walking away. </p><p>The visions soon became distorted and faded. </p><p>It was then that Harry collapsed.</p><p>The last thing he saw was Malfoy’s worried face before everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In which Harry gains a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cute lil' chapter but with big details :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Huge thank you for all that gave their time to read this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I gave him some dreamless sleeping draught, he should wake up any minute now.” The voice was strange, contorted, but the weirdest part was, Harry couldn’t hear it.</p><p>It wasn't like anything else he’d ever experienced, he felt as though he could see the sound in his mind, and his ears had nothing to do with it. Harry took a deep breath and tried to rouse.</p><p>He gasped, waking in the physical world. Harry groped by his bedside and picked up his glasses, only to poke himself in the eye while trying to put them on.</p><p>He rubbed his tender eye for a while and then placed his troublesome frames on his face.</p><p>They only blurred his vision. Harry quickly took them off and looked around. He could see perfectly, more than he’d ever been able to see with glasses.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, you’re awake I see,” Madam Pomfrey bristled, coming out of her office, “You are free to go after you finish your potion,” She gestured at the half-full bottle by Harry's bed.</p><p>He gulped it down, gave his thanks to the healer, and left the room, useless glasses in hand.</p><p>He then proceeded down to the common room and opened his dorm, deciding to take a quick shower.</p><p>Harry opened the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Harry gasped, instead of his normal black hair, he had bright purple locks. He was going to kill whoever did this to him.</p><p>Miraculously, the purple instantly faded, giving way to the normal black.</p><p>Instead of his messy mop, however, it had become less shaggy and seemed to look maintainable.</p><p>Harry gulped, this was the last thing he was expecting, it sucked to be him.</p><p>Nevertheless, there wasn’t much Harry could do. Any teachers, McGonagal, Snape, or Pomphrey, for one, would dismiss his physical changes to pranks.</p><p>Harry sighed. He then quickly took a shower, changed into clean robes, and cast a quick Tempus. It was five minutes 'till the end of lunch. He quickly burst towards the great hall, hoping to be able to snag a snack or two.</p><p>He quickly joined the half-empty Slytherin table and started to shovel food into his mouth, determined to be finished as soon as he could.</p><p>“Those are horrible table manners,” A playful girl remarked. Harry shrugged, still chewing on some bacon.</p><p>“Who are you anyway?” she asked curiously.</p><p>Harry was confused, she didn’t know who the boy who lived was? Harry quickly cast an easy non-verbal mirror charm he’d learned last year in hopes of it coming in handy for the tournament, and examined his appearance in his mind. He no longer had black hair and green eyes. His brunette locks fell to the side of his face, matching perfectly with his new blue eyes. What in Merlin was happening?</p><p>“Helloo” the girl waved her hand in front of Harry’s face.<br/>
“Earth to strange Slytherin boy” Harry blinked.<br/>
“Oh, sorry,” he said, “I just spaced out.”<br/>
The girl laughed and waved her hand nonchalantly.<br/>
“No big deal, all Slytherins seem to do that,” she chuckled.<br/>
Harry gave a weak grin back.<br/>
“So, what is your name?” she asked again.<br/>
“Um, Alastair Polan,” Harry said, remembering his quiz with Hermione on goblin rebellions during the last day of summer. (Alastair being the famous goblin spy, Polan being the trusted advisor)</p><p>“I’ve never heard of you.” the girl said, looking confused, “Oh, how incredibly rude!’ she said, remembering something important, “My name is Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass” she stuck out her hand for him to shake. Harry tentatively did so.</p><p>“Anyway,” she said, losing her train of thought, an occurrence that seemed to happen a lot, judging by her expression.</p><p>“what class do you have after lunch?”</p><p>“Um, I have transfiguration with Mcgonagall,” said Harry quietly.</p><p>“Oh!” said the girl, “I do too!” she then grabbed Harry’s hand, trying to pull him from his food.</p><p>“Come on! Let’s go!”</p><p>Harry reluctantly grabbed his book bag from beside him and followed the excited girl Daphne.</p><p>In a matter of a few minutes, she had managed to grow on him. Harry smiled to himself and followed the somewhat hyper girl (followed, being a loose term, pulled by the wrist being more accurate.) to McGonagall's classroom.</p><p>They entered the room relatively early, with only a few people already seated. Harry noticed Hermione by the front. He quietly sighed and sat next to the bouncy Slytherin girl.</p><p>“Do you think we’ll be able to conjure animals by the end of the year?” Daphne whispered in his ear.</p><p>Harry opened his mouth but she cut him off.</p><p>“Of course, that may be N.E.W.T level, so I don’t know” she muttered thoughtfully.</p><p>Daphne opened her mouth again but quickly closed it once the other students started to flood in.</p><p>Harry curiously examined the girl, having gone from her chatty manner to dead silence in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Her reason was explained, however, as soon as a particular Gryffindor, Cormac Maclaggen, filed in.</p><p>“Hello little snake, I hear your sister’s thirteen his year” he whispered maliciously into Daphne’s ear.</p><p>She grew instantly pale. Harry instantly felt rage at Mclaggen for making her feel the need to suppress her chatty nature. After all, the Dursleys had done the same to him, and he would never let anyone do that again. He wouldn’t even wish that fate on Malfoy.</p><p>“Shove off” Harry sneered, barely containing the urge to hex him. The haughty Gryffindor gave him a once over.</p><p>“And who,” he paused, presumably for dramatic effect, “are you.”</p><p>“Al” growled harry.</p><p>“Filthy little inbreds your families must be” Mclaggen sneered, eyeing Harry’s Slytherin robes.</p><p>“They just get together and-”</p><p>Mclaggen was cut off by Daphne, who had aimed a variation of a jelly jinx at him.</p><p>“Do not talk about our families like that,” she growled at the gelatinous cube, completely transformed from the scared girl she had been moments before.</p><p>Harry felt it was oddly suspicious that McGonagal managed to appear then.</p><p>“Ms. Greengrass,” McGonagall said, her ears turning red, “Hexing a Gryffindor, in my classroom at that” She glared at both Harry and Daphne, making them both turn red.</p><p>“50 points from Slytherin” She clucked, still fuming. Harry gaped.</p><p>“But professor-”</p><p>“Do not interrupt me!” She glared.</p><p>McGonagall quickly cast the counter jinx and proceeded to her desk, murmuring something very similar to ‘i don’t get paid enough for this’.</p><p>Mclaggen glanced at the teacher once before whispering one last thing to the poor Slytherin girl.</p><p>“I’ll get you for that.”</p><p>Daphne burst into silent tears, Harry awkwardly patting her back. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron and Cormac chatting it up, pointing at them.</p><p>His red-head friend coughed something disturbingly similar to ‘Dirty little snake’.</p><p>How times changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In which Harry meets some slytherins- and gets tortured by pansy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cute filler chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After classes, Harry had mostly gone back to his regular form. Black hairs had seeped into the curly brown and his eyes looked greener than blue. These changes were quite noticeable and were pointed out by Daphne.<br/>“Uh, Alastair, your face,” she gestured, pulling out her mirror. Harry gazed into the glass. His still-unrecognizable form was slowly turning back to normal.<br/>“Oh, um, yah” Harry muttered, wondering what the heck he should do. On one hand, Harry could admit that he was the boy who lived. Unfortunately, that could risk his only Slytherin friend. On the other hand, he could always pretend to be Alastair for longer. After a moment Harry chose the former.<br/>“Hey Daphne,” he muttered, pulling on her sleeve.<br/>“Yah Al,” she said happily, skimming through her transfiguration homework.<br/>“Um, I’m Harry Potter” he blurted.<br/>Daphne blinked twice.<br/>“I know,” She said.<br/>Harry gaped.</p><p><br/>The Slytherin girl just shrugged.<br/>“I just assumed your alter ego was Alastair, it was pretty obvious,” she said.<br/>For a minute they were silent. Harry coughed, snapping himself out of his trance.<br/>“Anyway,” said Daphne, “Now that you’ve cleared all this up-” she gestured at him “I can introduce you to my friends.”</p><p><br/>Harry had no chance to argue as she dragged him all the way from the library to the common room.<br/>They soon reached the familiar stony wall. Harry was gasping for air, having run so much, but Daphne was smiling, not showing any signs of a heavy workout.<br/>Daphne whispered the password and Harry was pulled through the tunnel. He exited to see several Slytherin students reading or talking quietly.</p><p>It was oddly peaceful.<br/>“Pansy!” Yelled Harry’s friend, waving her over. The girl looked up from the comfy chair she inhabited, smiled at Daphne, and gave a questioning look at harry.<br/>The black-haired-girl, Pansy, flicked her wand. At once squashy armchairs appeared, knocking them into the comfy green-leather, Another swish, and the chairs moved directly towards Pansy, stopping only when they were in a triangle.</p><p><br/>“Hey Daphne!” the girl greeted.<br/>“Hello!” The excited Slytherin girl said, finally letting go of Harry’s wrist.<br/>Harry gave Pansy a weak smile.</p><p><br/>“Who are you?” said Pansy, not unkindly.<br/>“Harry Potter,” said Hary<br/>Pansy looked from Harry to Daphne and burst out laughing.</p><p><br/>“You look nothing like Potter,” She giggled.<br/>Harry looked at Daphne who shrugged and passed another mirror to him. Sure enough, he now had shoulder-length blond hair. He sighed, gazing at his reflection, willing it to turn back to normal.</p><p><br/>The reflection obeyed. Quickly, his hair receded, the blond giving way for the shaggy black, Next, his blue eyes swirled, turned green, and his eyesight depleted.<br/>“Accio Glasses” Harry muttered. His old frames flew from his cloak into his hand and he stuffed them on.<br/>Pansy was open-mouthed. The shock was replaced by disgust, however, when she caught sight of Harry's frames. She snatched them from his face and gave them a once over.<br/>She gazed up at Harry.<br/>“Can I fix these abominations?” she asked in a tone that plainly said she wouldn’t take no for an answer.</p><p><br/>Harry nodded solemnly, hoping that they wouldn’t be too bad afterward.<br/>Pansy swished her wand around, charming the black frames to glimmer green in the light. She then jabbed her wand, placing two metal snakeheads just before the hinges.<br/>“Scourgify,” she muttered, pointing to the lenses.</p><p><br/>She then handed them back to Harry who looked amazed.<br/>“Now,” she said, clapping her hands, “where were we”</p><p>Daphne snorted at Harry's face.</p><p>“We were making him a Slytherin” she stage-whispered.</p><p>Pansy smirked mischievously.</p><p>Harry gulped.</p><p>She then immediately started listing off Fabric for his new clothes, promising to take him shopping on the first Hogsmeade weekend. After Harry had sat through two hours of pure torture tactics for his old clothes, (burning, shredding, and even stabbing were considered.) they started discussing how to vanish his ‘ugly lion tendencies’.</p><p><br/>“A quick evanesce ought to do it,” Pansy teased.<br/>“I agree,” said Daphne, eying the wide-eyed-and-terrified harry. Harry looked at them solemnly, he had always thought Voldemort would be his end, but Pansy and Daphne had gotten farther in the past 3 hours than Voldemort had the past 15 years.</p><p><br/>“Draco, Blaise!” Pansy called. The two boys followed her over, grinning once they caught sight of Harry who was chained to the armchair.<br/>“Potter,” Blasie greeted.<br/>“Potter” Malfoy greeted.<br/>“Malfoy, Zabini,” Harry said.<br/>‘Help me’ he mouthed.</p><p><br/>Zabini laughed and Malfoy suppressed a grin.<br/>“No can do,” chuckled Zabini, “Once Pansy’s got you only she can let you go” Harry sighed. <br/>“Besides,” Malfoy smirked, “Now we can ask you about Umbridge,” Harry raised an eyebrow.<br/>“The defense teacher?” he asked curiously. Blaize nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco says he works for the ministry,” He explained, “But none of us really no why she’s here-”<br/>“We have theories, of course,” Malfoy interrupted, “But we thought the boy who lived could tell us more,”</p><p><br/>“Well, she’s senior secretary to the minister,” Harry mumbled, “So I would assume fudge sent her personally.” Malfoy scoffed.<br/>“Yes potter, surprising as it may seem, we had that bit figured out,”</p><p><br/>“Well, I don’t know anymore,”</p><p><br/>“It’s fine,” Daphne said, pointing at her schedule. “We have defense tomorrow anyway,”<br/>They all nodded.</p><p><br/>“Did you all finish McGonagall’s assignment yet,” asked Blaize enthusiastically, pulling out his paper. At once the attitude shifted, moving from tense to fun in a matter of seconds.<br/>Harry smiled, perhaps Slytherin wasn’t as bad as he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In which things are said, spells are shot, blackmail becomes apparent, and teachers are nowhere to be found.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day, up until dinner, was uneventful, well, as uneventful as it could be when you were a newly instated Slytherin boy-who-lived hanging out with known death eater kids. So yes, fairly normal.<br/>“I heard he hoodwinked the hat the first time-”<br/>“I knew he was a dark wizard-”<br/>“He can speak parseltongue mate, seriously-”<br/>“And now he’s friends with Greengrass, Parkinson, Zabini, and Malfoy-”<br/>“He’s even sitting with them-”<br/>Harry sat at the Slytherin table, glaring at the several gossip goers. He was sad to see that his former house, Gryffindor, was doing nothing to deplete these claims, except for Hermione who was threatening to read everyone who said Harry was a dark lord the rise and fall of the dark arts three times and then some.<br/>“You know that's complete bullshite right?” <br/>Harry looked beside him, finding the speaker. Pansy.<br/>“You being a dark wizard and all.” she gestured.<br/>“Besides you really haven’t got that evil vibe in you.” <br/>Harry snorted. Slytherins had an exceptional talent of complimenting you while also insulting you at the same time. <br/>“Even I know you're not the next dark lord,” said Malfoy superiorly, “You don’t have the brains for one thing,” <br/>Harry glared at him, but stopped once he realized everyone in range to him was smirking.<br/>The fun moment was broken, however, when Cormac mclaggen decided to grace them with his presence.</p><p>“Hey, Potter!” McLaggan said, “I'm a seeker now, have you heard?” He raised his voice a few octaves, “Please don’t crucio me, lord of darkness, please.” His cronies laughed, but everyone else stayed quiet. Mclaggen’s cheeks colored and he strutted back to the red table, glaring at them.<br/>Harry groaned, he could have at least tried to insult him properly. <br/>Sure, he was a bit pissed off, but it was like they had gone for the most obvious insults on purpose so he would get angry at them for not putting any thought into it. <br/>On an afterthought, Harry supposed he shouldn’t give the Gryffindor so much credit, perhaps his brain was just that small. <br/>He whispered as much to Blaize, who snorted and passed it on to Malfoy, who told Daphne, who whispered it to Pansy, who then informed the entire school. </p><p>By the time they had finished dinner and were getting up, the news had looped back to the offender. </p><p>It was soon apparent to everybody in the entire school that Cormac Mclaggen had anger issues. As soon as he had heard what Harry had said, he had let out a string of obscenities. He first aimed them at Harry, (but realized that had no effect,) then to Pansy (Who jinxed a few people), then settled on the perfect target to make Harry's blood boil. Daphne. </p><p>“Daughter of a Death Eater '' he yelled, “Like mother like daughter, I suppose, the slut you are” </p><p>The poor girl paled immediately. Pansy put her arm around her protectively, throwing jinxes at anyone who was laughing. </p><p>Harry felt rage, pure undiluted rage. He felt his insides bubble with it, itching to be let free. He could hear it’s pleas, asking to be directed into magic, but Harry didn’t know how to let it go. It started to consume him, inching up his body-</p><p>“One more word and everyone will know your secrets,” said Malfoy threateningly.<br/>Harry watched as the Gryffindor stiffened, and felt the rage subdue.</p><p>“I don't have any secrets!” proclaimed the Gryffindor haughtily, though the fear in his eyes was evident.</p><p>“Really,” sneered the blond, “Because my father got a peculiar business deal with your mother see, it was about-”</p><p>“Never mind!” Cormac yelled, his voice rising in pitch, “Nothing to see here at all!” he shooed the younger Gryffindors away, only stopping to give a death glare to harry, before swooping out of the doors himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In which harry thinks about emotions, potions, and motions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lil' sad filler chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so i did delete a few chapters. My reasoning was that it was moving too fast for my liking. I hope that's fine, I hope you continue to read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The five (being harry along with zabini, Malfoy, daphne, and pansy) left the dining hall after the fiasco, hoping to vacate the premises before the teachers rained detentions on them.<br/>They barely escaped, fleeing past a glaring Snape (Though the hatred was directed solely to Harry) and into the common room. <br/>They talked for a few minutes about the next day's classes, With the Slytherins gaining information on how to butter-up Mcgonagall, while Harry learned how to prevent Snape from giving him D’s. <br/>After half an hour, he decided to turn in early. Waving to his friends(?) he proceeded up the staircase to his dormitory. He reached his new bed, and, feeling a rush of gratitude, lowered the severity of the wards down a level. <br/>He lay on his bed for a while, reading potions books. He heard the door crack open, and listened as the sound of several pairs of feet and swooshing of curtains diminished. <br/>The ceiling above their dorm was charmed like that of the great hall, allowing Harry to see the outdoor sky. He dimly wondered if this was new, or if he had never bothered to notice in the Gryffindor common rooms. ‘<br/>The room was not loud. It was peaceful. Harry’s thoughts flowed freely throughout his mind. The emotions of the incident in the great hall minutes, or hours, before came back to him. <br/>What had happened?<br/>He dully imagined Hermione and Ron, them both advising him to go to Dumbledore. He imagined telling them, no, he would not go to dumbledore over something so stupid, something non-existant. <br/>He did not know who to go to. <br/>The sad part was, even Ron and Hermione only spoke to him in his mind. <br/>It had been a full day since he felt the bliss of their friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In which he gains foes, friends, and is seems like the world ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cute fluff chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for everyone still reading! So hey, a little self-promo, if you want to read my new story 'he needs to sort out his priorities' I just posted the first chapter, I plan on updating soon.</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Draqonis &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up the next morning with only one thought in his head.<br/>“How did that sodding egg get in my hair!? AGAIN!”</p><p>The inhabiting dorm boys smirked at Harry’s paranoid figure.<br/>“What am I supposed to do with this? SCRAMBLE IT!?”</p><p>“I personally prefer my eggs sunny side up,” Malfoy said unhelpfully.<br/>“Boiled for me!” added Zabini, who was doing morning stretches.<br/>“Over Easy!”<br/>“Soft boiled!”<br/>“Medium-”</p><p>“Silencio!” Harry cast, his anger getting the better of him. For a moment, everyone was shocked, their mouths hanging open. Malfoy was the first to recover, cursing loudly (Yet silently) at Harry.</p><p>The boy who lived smiled, if only he had thought of this earlier, it would have been a major help in his younger years.</p><p>A bombardment of curses, laughing, and the occasional fart (Experimenting to see if that would make a sound.) later, Harry had finally gotten around to casting the counter curse.<br/>Needless to say, he was the only one in the incident who was amused. Pansy, however, was a different story.<br/>“The boy who lived- to rid Slytherin of Draco’s whining,” She told him, as though headlining something in the daily prophet, “I mean, conquering Voldemort was big Harry but this,” She gestured, her arms making an arch, “This is bigger than anything anyone has ever done before.”</p><p>The blond pouted, then brightened.<br/>“Oh yes, that would be a big report,” he told pansy seriously, “But what about this, Boy who lived- to wake up with eggs in his hair.”<br/>“It was only one egg,” the boy in question muttered.</p><p>“Can the egg in question provide an interview?” Pansy mimicked a microphone, sticking it in Harry’s face.<br/>“No, he can’t-”</p><p>“I think it’s better to ask Mr or Ms. Eggy themself”<br/>“Shut it Malfoy”<br/>"Make me Potter."</p><p>“Oh, will you two stop!” Daphne called, making them freeze.<br/>“Seriously, this is getting painful to watch,” added Pansy.</p><p>“What?” asked the two boys in unison.<br/>Daphne and Pansy cleared their throats.</p><p>“PoTtAh!”<br/>“Oh no MaLfOy!”<br/>“Not you again PoTtAh!”<br/>“But MaLfOy!”<br/>The two boys colored, their faces tinging pink.</p><p>“We don’t do that,” said Harry tentatively.<br/>“Right, Mal-Draco?” Harry had to sound the last part out, his face contorting with concentration.<br/>“Yes Harry,” The blond answered, “I don’t believe we do talk like that.”</p><p>“I’m Blaise!” said Blaise, sticking out his hand.<br/>Harry had an odd sense of deja vu. He remembered rejecting Draco’s (It was still slightly painful to utter that name) hand back in first year. Instead, he had befriended Ron and became a Gryffindor (However temporarily).</p><p>This time, however, he did not have Ron, and even if he did, he wouldn’t choose him.<br/>He shook the dark-skinned boy’s hand and smirked when Draco’s mouth fell open.</p><p>“But- but you-”<br/>“Use words Draco,” said the bemused Pansy, who smacked him lightly on the head with a magazine.<br/>Draco opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the quidditch captain, someone harry recognized as Adrian Pucey.</p><p>“Alright!” the Slytherin bellowed, “Breakfast!”<br/>The stream of students started out the door, the sea of green and silver quite a contrast to red and gold he had seen before.</p><p>Harry watched as the youngest Malfoy clipped a prefect's badge onto his robes. Pansy did the same, giving a look to a second year with a fanged frisbee.<br/>“Those are banned,” she told the second year, who gulped.<br/>“Don’t let the Gryffindors see!” she said cheerfully as she walked out the doors, Harry trailing behind.</p><p>They soon reached the great hall and Harry sat down in the same spot he had the night prior.<br/>“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, “I thought you were injured, people said you were attacked with raging eggs!”<br/>Harry glared at Pansy, who shrugged.</p><p>“It was just one sodding egg,” he murmured.<br/>“And Harry,” continued Hermione quickly, eyeing the glaring Gryffindors, “I know Ron’s being a right arse but he’ll come around soon. Don’t worry, I'm sure I can find a technicality to get you back in Gryffindor!”</p><p>“Um, thanks?” Harry told her, “But I’m just fine in here.”<br/>Her eyes went wide and the Slytherins smirked.<br/>“But- but-” she stuttered, glancing at Draco, who was sitting parallel to him.<br/>“You can honestly call Malfoy your friend!?”</p><p>“Draco is my friend Hermione; and so are all the other Slytherins.”</p><p>At that she turned around and left, leaving a sighing Harry behind.</p><p>He had lost a friend, and everyone knew it. 'Oh well,' he thought, he gained four more anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In which there is Snape- mini chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry goes to potions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So- i havent updated in quite a while. Sorry bout that- i had a serious case of writers block limited to this story. I hope il continue to update regularly now,</p><p>Draqonis<br/>Also, my beta left me for school (*sob*) so if you'd like to be my beta just say so!<br/>xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Potter, our new, Slytherin, Celebrity”<br/>
Harry grimaced slightly. He hadn’t really thought being re-sorted would change Snape’s attitude, but he had hoped.<br/>
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ron was glaring at him. He supposed it was due to the fact he was sitting next to Blaise and Draco.<br/>
“Potter!” growled snape, snapping his attention back, “what are three ingredients found in polyjuice potion”<br/>
Harry perked up, he knew this one!<br/>
“fluxweed, knotgrass, and lacewing flies would be three ingredients, sir” he answered respectfully.<br/>
Snape raised his eyebrows.<br/>
“Ten points to Slytherin Mr.Potter,” he said.<br/>
Harry grinned, perhaps, maybe, snape liked him? Or not completely detested him?
Snape immediately turned his attention to the cowering Gryffindors.<br/>
Harry sat next to Blaise and Draco as they snickered about the answers, or lack thereof, from the Gryffindors.<br/>
The lesson was soon over, and much to Harry's surprise, he had managed an e.<br/>
“Potter” Snape called icily, as the rest of the class started to leave. Blaise raised an eyebrow but, at Harry's insistence, left with Draco and the others.<br/>
“Detention,” said snape cooly, pointing at his left hand, “For lack of proper potions gloves,”<br/>
Harry looked down and saw a single missing seam.<br/>
Nope, snape definitely still hated him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked the story please feedback and kudos. Siebenschlaefer's story can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753381/chapters/36636030</p><p>I update randomly, though there will be at least an update a week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>